


Dominant

by orphan_account



Series: Rick/Reader Drabbles [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM, Belt-Whipping, Boot Worship, Cumshot, F/M, Humiliation, Master/Slave, dominant rick, filthy sinful smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dominant. Evil Rick uses and abuses you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominant

Your Rick doesn’t own boots like these.

With your forehead pressed to the floor, it’s hard to see much of anything, but you hear him walking casually toward you and you just know.

You tremble with anticipation listening to his footfalls. It makes you flush feeling his eyes on your submissive form, face down with your hips raised, everything exposed and aching for attention. You’re almost positive he stops behind you; is he leaning forward, smelling your cunt right now? The thought makes you bite back a moan. No need to start off disobeying.

After several minutes, he finally clears his throat. “Okay, s-slut. Sit up.” When you obey, spine straight and chest out, he appraises you. He’s lounging back in a chair, long legs spread wide. He leans forward, elbows resting on his thighs and one hand cradling his chin.

“ _Goo-eeuugh-oood._ Come to me.” You begin lifting yourself from the floor and he hisses at you - “What in the _ffffuck_ do you think you’re - you’re doing?”

You freeze and drop back to your knees, hard enough that jagged bolts of pain shoot through your kneecaps. Scrambling to get back into your submissive position has your heart beating out of your chest. Only when you press your face back agains the floor do you even consider relaxing.

“Wh-what did you do wrong?”

“I tried to stand up, sir.”

“And did I fucking say to stand up?”

“No, sir.”

“ _No_ , I didn’t. Let’s try again, and don’t test me. Sit up.” You snap up to attention and he grunts. “Okay. Now _crawl_ , since I have to - have to spell it out. Jesus.”

That particular command always has a devastating effect on your genitals. You crawl slowly to him, just like he likes it, and stop right before your fingers brush the toes of his boots. He tangles his fingers in your hair and yanks you up hard. You can’t stop the whine that rises from your throat, and you watch his eyes narrow even further. He slaps you twice, hard, first with his palm and then backhanded. It takes your breath away and he does it again. 

“You gunna, gunna listen now? Hm? Or am I gunna have to bounce you off the walls a little?”

“No, sir,” you whimper. Your voice is shaking along with your body. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t _want_ you to be sorry, I want you to _listen_. Think you can handle th-the privilege of licking my boots?“ He lets your hair free and you take a deep breath. 

"Yes, sir,” you sigh. Eagerly, you bend low enough to press your lips to the toe of one boot. You lick a wet line up the curve of the toe, keeping on until you reach the edge up near his knee. Just that one action leaves you throbbing between your legs. You would give anything to stick your hand between your legs, or even be able to hump his boot. 

“Thaaaat’s right. Be grateful. I-I-I bet you’re dying for it already, aren’t you?” He laughs and leans forward to smack your raised ass. “Fu-fucking, needy little, little cumslut. Don’t you worry, babe, I’ll give you what you _need_.”

You moan and he chuckles. You lick stripe after stripe, slicking his boots with your saliva, becoming dangerously aroused the longer he let you do this.

“You wanna cum, baby?” He hovers over you and you moan in response. He laughs and lifts his boot to plant it roughly into your shoulder, essentially kicking you onto your back. “T-Tough. Get the fuck up so I can punish you for your, uh, y-your _transgression_.”

You stand up quickly - speed is important to this Rick. His mouth twitches and he smirks; it’s a small token of his approval, and you eat it up. He unbuckles his belt and slips it through his belt loops. He cracks it and the sound ricochets around in your head. He strokes your nipples with one folded end and circles you.

The first smack lands on your ass and you jump. You clench your jaw, determined to stay silent. He hums and rains more smacks with the belt, attacking the flesh of your back, your thighs, your ass again. By the end of the short burst, you’re gasping and sniffling. He paces around you, clearly worked up. It makes you hot despite the pain and the tears rolling down your face. He grabs your throat and licks the tears away, moaning and biting at your jaw.

He drops his belt to the floor and shoves two fingers up your cunt. He hooks them and pulls your body against him by his grip there.

“Don’t got a lot of time today. And since, since you can’t seem to be a good little slave today, you don’t get to cum. But _doooon’t_ worry, I’ll let you - let you have mine.” He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, thick and heavy. He wraps your fingers around it and you don’t need further coaxing; you squeeze and caress it, gently twisting your palm over the head when he becomes slick.

Keeping a hand tight on your throat, he pulls you down to the floor and pushes you on your back. He straddles your chest and knots his fingers back in your hair, tugging too hard on your scalp and making you cry out. He strokes his cock without rhythm, face flushed and mouth open, and god, he is gorgeous and awful.

“Oh yeah, babe, keep that pretty mouth open. Tongue out. _Goooood_.” 

He shudders and bucks a little into his hand before orgasm really hits, and then he’s moaning and spurting over your cheeks and lips and tongue, fingers squeezing much too hard in your hair. He gives himself a few more hard strokes and frees your hair to let your head drop back against the floor. The pulsing in your cunt is nearly unbearable as you lick your lips and swallow. 

“O-Okay, get the fuck out of my reality. I’ll - I’ll get you when I need you. Oh. And _no_ orgasm until I tell you otherwise.”


End file.
